I.C.E.R.
The Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns or I.C.E.R.s, are upgraded versions of the Night-Night Gun technology developed by Leo Fitz. I.C.E.R.s have three times the stopping power of the Night-Night Gun. History Lorelei The Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified'' were invented by Leo Fitz as an upgraded version of the Night-Night Gun. Fitz debuted his new Dendrotoxin-based stun weapons in the operation to apprehend Lorelei at Rosie's Desert Oasis in Nevada. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team incapacitated the enthralled civilians with I.C.E.R. technology.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Secret Phone Line When Melinda May realized that Leo Fitz had discovered her secret phone line on the Bus, she attempted to shoot him with an I.C.E.R. before he could tell anyone. She was stopped by Skye and Phil Coulson at gunpoint who believed she worked for the Clairvoyant. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning HYDRA Uprising I.C.E.R. technology was used by Coulson's Team when they crept into the Hub after Victoria Hand, believing they were HYDRA sleeper agents, issued a kill-order against them, because Phil Coulson only wanted his fellow agents incapacitated, not killed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Coulson and Melinda May went undercover as ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists hoping to be employed by Cybertek in order to gain access to files on Deathlok. When they presented the interviewers, Ott and Diaz, with an I.C.E.R. bullet to show their invention, they were turned down for employment because the technology was already given to them by HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Catching Carl Creel At the Potomac Plaza in Washington, D.C., Glenn Talbot was attacked by Carl Creel. Before kidnapping him, Melinda May and Skye saved him. They then took him to the Bus. Here, Phil Coulson tricked Talbot into revealing information, before Coulson put him to sleep with an I.C.E.R.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Phil Coulson sent out a team, consisting of Melinda May, Skye, Antoine Triplett and Lance Hunter, to capture Carl Creel. On this mission they were told to take Creel out with I.C.E.R.s. Hunter, who wanted to kill Creel as revenge for the death of Isabelle Hartley, used his I.C.E.R. to take down the other members of his team. He then took the rifle of Triplett, which he wanted to use to kill Creel.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head May's "Revenge" Melinda May shot Lance Hunter with her I.C.E.R. before he could shoot Jemma Simmons since he did not know that she was not a HYDRA operative but working for S.H.I.E.L.D. undercover; Phil Coulson had ordered that no one from HYDRA was to speak to Donnie Gill to activate his brainwashing. At the Playground, Hunter asked May if they were even after that shot. Looking at Triplett and not wanting to speak for anyone else, she responded that she and he were.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People The Painting As Sunil Bakshi tried to escape with a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back, Coulson shot him with an I.C.E.R. and took it before a HYDRA extraction team could arrive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Chasing Phil Coulson Skye pulled out an I.C.E.R. when she saw Phil Coulson struggling with Sebastian Derik in the garage of Hank Thompson; Coulson was at Thompson's residence to discover the meaning of the City Blueprints that he was constantly carving. Skye thought that Coulson was trying to kill Derik and warned him to stop his fight or she would fire. She did not fire when she saw that both men stopped after they observed the three-dimensional model that Thompson had made of the symbols with his model train track set.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Search for the City Hoping to subdue Alphonso Mackenzie when he started attacking his teammates after he returned from the city that matched the City Blueprints, Phil Coulson was given an I.C.E.R. by Leo Fitz; however, it was ineffective against him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Self-Sacrifice Skye shot herself with the I.C.E.R. of Melinda May when May could not get her to calm down to control her earthquake generating power. This action proved to Sif that Skye was not harmful and S.H.I.E.L.D. could handle the new Inhuman.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Melinda May shot Robert Gonzales with an I.C.E.R. so that Phil Coulson could escape during the Attack on the Playground. Citing that Skye was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Bobbi Morse told the team led by Tomas Calderon to use only I.C.E.R.s if they were forced to fire upon her. Calderon ignored that request, prompting Morse to warn Skye when he shot at her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Lance Hunter was upset when Phil Coulson handed him an I.C.E.R. and told him that when they were attacked, he was to use that instead of a shotgun. Hunter and Coulson used the I.C.E.R.s against the team that entered the Retreat to capture them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Appearances Trivia *There are many versions of the I.C.E.R.s, based on the design of many different firearms, such as pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles, sub-machine guns and assault rifles. *In the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified Slipcase, the full acronym of the I.C.E.R. is revealed to be 'Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun'. Behind the Scenes *The actual props for the I.C.E.R. pistols were first used in the TV series . References External Links *Fitz-Simmons Armory Link Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment